Thts
by ika.zordick
Summary: Si Kibum manusia metropolitan yang ingin punya kekasih dari kalangan orang baik baik. Itu hanya omong kosong, ekspetasinya berbeda dengan realita. Happy December Ceria Kihyun. BL.


**THOTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

 **.**

 **:: FIRST ::**

 _You a fake a$$ ho*_

"Sial! Ini dingin!" Kibum—seorang pria kedinginan—di tengah penghujung musim gugur itu merapatkan mantelnya, mencoba menggapai gapai kehangatan dengan berlari lebih cepat menembus senja—nyaris malam. Jam tangan Rolexnya—satu satunya benda mahal di tubuhnya menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

Betah mengutuk udara dingin, tak takut dosa, Kibum memutuskan memasuki salah satu kafe. Ini tempat ia melakukan janjian.

Janjian. Janjian. Janjian.

Kibum tak ingat dia berniat melakukan janjian dengan seseorang jika tak karena temannya yang memaksanya. Sekedar teman, kenal nama dan wajah, mereka berkenalan beberapa bulan lalu, merasa akrab karena bercinta dengan seorang wanita yang sama, memiliki selera sama dan mengatakan wanita itu hebat sebagai bentuk penghargaan.

Baru saja ia menerima pesan dari temannya itu. "Jika ia tak manis akan ku bunuh kau, brengsek". Kibum memaki temannya setelah sebelumnya mengutuk dingin. Kibum banyak berbicara, mengumpat dan memikirkan kata kata kotor hari ini.

Memasuki pintu kafe, lonceng berdenting. Suasana hangat menyapa Kibum. Ada pohon natal di sana, dengan bola bola warna warni sebagai hiasan.

Ah benar juga hampir natal ya.

Kibum melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sosok yang harusnya ia temui.

" _Dia seorang pria manis_ " ini baris Line pertama yang di kirimkan oleh teman Kibum.

" _Aku mendapat undangan dari Hyorin"_

" _Kami akan bermain kuda kudaan"_

" _Katakan saja padanya aku tak bisa datang"_

" _Aku janji akan mengukur berapa diameter dada Hyorin untukmu"_ dan ini persis membuat Kibum berdiri, meminta izin pada dosen tua yang sedang mengajar dan keluar begitu saja menembus dinginnya udara. Dada Hyorin—mahasiswa selebriti dari kampus sebelah adalah bahan taruhannya bersama temannya yang lain. Dia bisa menang banyak nanti.

Hingga di sinilah dia.

Bertatapan dengan seorang pria 'manis' menawan, berwajah polos bak anak sekolahan dan memiliki karamel yang indah. "Hei" Kibum tertawan. Dia suka dengan seseorang yang seperti ini. Dia pernah bercita cita akan menikahi seseorang seperti ini.

Seorang yang terlihat berkpribadian lurus dan suka belajar Matematika—Kibum tak mengatakan bahwa sosok di depannya ini terlihat culun. Dia hanya berkata bahwa seseorang itu terlihat sangat baik dan manis. Sosok pujaan hatinya dan ibunya di rumah. Dia orang asli kota ini, pergaulan bebas sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya dan orang baik baik adalah pujaan hati seluruh pria.

"Siapa namamu?" Kibum pasti sudah gila. Dia langsung duduk di hadapan pria itu, mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa basa basi seperti 'cuaca hari ini dingin' atau 'kau sudah lama menunggu', dia telah bertanya nama orang di hadapannya.

Kibum itu badboy cerdas yang pintar menggoda wanita dan pria untuk bercinta dengannya, tapi kali ini otaknya bergeser. Mungkin karena dingin atau karena keberadaan sosok manis bak boneka di hadapannya. Jika itu kalangan dari orang orangnya, mereka mungkin mentertawakan Kibum, mengolok Kibum sambil berkata 'Belajar lagi sana, noobz!'

Beruntungnya, sosok di depannya ini berbeda. Dia itu—

"Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun, sosok seperti boneka hidup itu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyuman hangat.

-Berbeda.

Dengan orang orang yang ia temui dan diajak untuk tidur malamnya. Dia rasa ia butuh membuka pembicaraan yang manis. Layaknya novel novel teenager, "Namaku Kibum. Biarkan aku meramalmu!" lihat dia memulai rencananya—dia mengambil ini dari salah satu adegan di novel. Jika teman temannya pasti akan berkata 'Brengsek, aku tak percaya tahayul!'.

Namun—

"Kau bisa meramal?" benar benar reaksi yang tak dapat di percaya Kibum. Persis seperti novel novel itu. Dia rasa ia akan sering menonton FTV mulai hari ini demi merayu pria manis di hadapannya ini.

"Tentu" Kibum memutar tangan itu sedikit, melihat telapak tangan putih pucat Kyuhyun. Merabanya. Rasanya halus. Dia jadi berpikir tangan ini akan me—

Astaga! Pikiran kotornya. "Kau memiliki masa depan cerah" Kyuhyun terlihat ceria mendengar itu. Percayalah, peramal yang hebat adalah peramal yang mengatakan masa depan yang baik. "Ada seseorang yang menyukaimu"

"Benarkah?"

Kibum mengangguk saja. Aksinya terlihat sempurna dengan tersenyum dan tatapan serius yang terkesan keren. "Ya, aku orangnya. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Menimbulkan kekehan manis setelahnya.

Ika. Zordick

Ini hari Sabtu, cukup pagi untuk Kibum keluar di jam ini. Dia mengeratkan mantelnya, melangkahkan kakinya menembus kerumunan orang di halte tempatnya turun. Kemudian—

Menemukan pujaan hatinya, Kyuhyun berada di sana, menggosok gosokkan tangannya ke pipi. Pakaiannya membuatnya menggembung. Kibum bersumpah, jaket kebesaran yang terlihat tak bermerk itu tak cocok untuk dirinya—kampungan dan kuno. Kibum suka dia, karena itu. "Kau sudah lama?" Kibum bertanya setelah ia tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun.

Cuaca dingin sungguh membuat Kyuhyun menggelatuk. Rahangnya seperti membeku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kepulan nafas akibat dingin terlihat jelas ketika keduanya bernafas. "Ayo cari tempat minum kopi!" mereka butuh kehangatan. Kibum bisa saja mencari hotel jika mau, tapi dia suka Kyuhyun secara normal. Ingin tanpa ketertarikan nafsu untuk ini.

Harapan tinggal harapan.

Tepat ketika mereka di dalam café, saat Kyuhyun membuka jaket ketebalannya menyisakan pakaian normal ala lelaki yang mau tak mau menampilkan lekuk pantat padatnya yang hanya tertutup celana kain dengan sweeter sepinggang yang ia kenakan. Kibum hampir saja bersiul. Ia suka bokong, apalagi yang berisi sejenis milik Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" Kibum cepat cepat membenarkan posisi duduk dan matanya ketika tertangkap basah memperhatikan bokong sintal Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum kikuk. "Kau suka espresso kan? Aku sudah memesankannya" Kyuhyun meletakkan mantelnya di kursi lain dan mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Terima kasih." Ngomong ngomong berapa lama Kibum menatapi bokong Kyuhyun tadi. Waktu memang cepat berputar jika menyangkut hal yang indah. "Ah, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kibum orang yang sangat gamblang menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Benar benar tipe lelaki yang nakal dengan bibir yang menggoda. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku anak perantauan. Ke Seoul karena ingin memberikan ijazah sebagai balasan uang yang dihamburkan orangtuaku untukku" Dia terpelajar dan sopan. Kibum mengutip bahwa Kyuhyun anak perantauan yang cinta orang tua. Ayahnya akan suka Kyuhyun. Dia jamin itu.

"Aku tahu itu, terlihat dari tampangmu" Kibum mencoba sedikit menunjukkan daya tarik lewat mata tajamnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja yang keren. Dia sepertinya berhasil karena setelahnya Kyuhyun tampak sedikit salah tingkah—hampir menjatuhkan buku menu. "Maaf, tapi apa kau mengenalku sebelum kita bertemu di kafe kemarin?"

Raut wajahnya seperti mengingat ingat. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak, apa kau seterkenal itu?" Kyuhyun pintar bercanda. Tentu saja Kibum terkenal, di kalangan pergaulan anak muda pecinta dunia malam Seoul. "Hingga aku harus mengenalmu?"

Kibum terkekeh. Tanpa inisiatif dari otaknya, ia mengusak rambut Kyuhyun. Rasanya gemas sekali dengan kelakukan lelaki manis berwajah boneka hidup itu. Kibum benar benar jatuh jika seperti ini. Kibum kalah telak pada lelaki polos yang jelas pasti akan berbeda dengan orang orang yang sebelumnya pernah ia kencani.

"Apa kau ada rencana malam ini?" Kibum bertanya setelah kikuk dengan tindakan pelecehan yang di luar nalarnya. Beruntung, Kyuhyun menanggapinya hanya dengan senyuman maklum. "Simon, dia suka berpesta. Dia baru saja menelponku, dia ingin aku mengajakmu ke sana" Kibum menjelaskan salah satu temannya. Bukan teman akrab juga, hanya teman yang lama kenal. Mereka sering bercerita tentang sesuatu yang memabukkan, seperti jenis alcohol dan bentuk ideal seseorang yang pas menjadi pendamping.

Simon sering kedapatan di seret pulang oleh ibunya sendiri dari pestanya. Alasannya sederhana, Simon lupa dan dia terlalu mabuk untuk datang ke acara kencan buta.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka hal seperti itu" Itu jawaban yang membuat Kibum menyipitkan mata. "Alkohol bisa membuat otakku membeku. Tapi kadang aku datang juga, karena ajakan teman teman sekelasku" terdengar seperti melodi manis. Kyuhyun sedang melantunkan lagu yang bisa membuat Kibum sangat menyukainya. Jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang idol, Kibum adalah fans fanatiknya. Dia akan masuk ke dalam fans café, membayar iuran dengan benar dan membeli semua album Kyuhyun serta membuat fanfiction bergenre poem hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Hening sejenak. Kibum meminta maaf setelahnya, ia merasa menjadi sosok jahat yang ingin menjerumuskan anak baik baik sejenis Kyuhyun ke dalam pergaulan bebasnya.

Ika. Zordick

Salju turun, ini salju pertama dan turun sebelum natal tiba. Dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, memasukkannya ke dalam mantelnya yang jauh lebih tebal demi menyelamatkan pria itu dari kedinginan. Kyuhyun memberikan senyum hangat saat mereka berpandangan, sedikit malu malu dan Kibum membalas dengan senyuman kalem khasnya.

Orang orang mungkin sedikit iri dengan pasangan itu. Mereka masih tahap pendekatan, berjanji akan berpacaran—tapi tidak sekarang. Kibum pikir, Kyuhyun perlu menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya ketika memasukin awal musim semi nanti, keberadaan Kibum dan nilai hancurnya bisa bisa membuat Kibum tidak di restui oleh tuan Cho. Dia belajar dari pengalaman.

"Hi, bruh!" suara menyebalkan. Kibum tentu saja kenal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

Seorang pria bertubuh kurang tinggi, bermantel bulu hitam dan bertatto itu melambaikan tangannya. Sebagai tambahan, Kibum bisa menemukan adiknya—si wanita yang masih jelas duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas yang tengah bergandengan dengan si brengsek yang baru saja di deskripsikan. "Wah, kita lihat siapa ini? Kyuhyun?"—Dia Jay dengan marga Park. Manusia Amerika yang kurang beradap.

"Kau tak pulang ke rumah Jennie?" Kibum memperingatkan adiknya. Gadis kecil yang seperti di seret ke sana kemari oleh Jay—untuk di pertontonkan sebagai kekasih demi mengolok Kibum. 'Hei ladies and gentleman, My girlfriend is Kibum's sister' mata Jay selalu menggambarkan itu ketika sedang menggandeng adik Kibum.

Mereka itu—

Sebelas dua belas tentang kebejatan. Bedanya Jay pernah teler karena narkotika, Kibum tidak. Keluarga Kim, tentu saja takkan setuju anak bungsu mereka bersama si brengsek sejenis Jay—sayangnya si bungsu itu selalu dengan terang terangan menekankan bahwa hubungannya dengan Jay adalah rahasia umum. Keluarganya tahu tapi anggap saja rahasia Jennie.

"Aku akan mengantarnya tepat sebelum jam Sembilan, kakak Kim" Lihatlah pria itu sedang mengoloknya lagi. Jay itu sahabat Kibum yang berubah menjadi musuh sejak mengencani adiknya. Kibum bisa menerima Jay yang keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi narkotika dengan otak sedikit bergeser tapi tidak dengan status hubungan dengan adiknya.

"Jam Sembilan? Kau akan pergi pesta lagi?" Jennie protes.

"Tentu, mereka bilang akan mendatangkan DJ berdada besar" Jennie menunjukkan jari tengahnya tepat ke depan wajah pria bertatto itu—di sambut tawa renyah Jay kemudian. "Ngomong ngomong, apa kabarmu Kyuhyun?"

Kibum melihat senyum di bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku baik" dan Kibum takut kalau Jay akan mengambil prianya. Dia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, mengibaskan tangannya sebagai bentuk pengusiran.

"Protektif sekali" Jennie mencibir. Dia kemudian menyusup ke dalam mantel Jay, tubuh kecilnya sepertinya gampang tersembunyikan di dalam sana. "Ayo kita menjauh, kakakku itu membuat suasana semakin dingin!" selanya manja. Jay menuruti, agak kesusahan berjalan karena Jennie yang menyusup di dalam mantelnya.

"Bye Kibum, Bye Kyuhyun" Jay harus sopan pada Kibum. Dia ingin dukungan agar bisa menikahi Jennie suatu hari nanti.

Mereka kemudian menghilang dalam kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan itu. "Kau kenal Jay?" Kibum bertanya.

"Ya, sekedar kenal" membuat kerinyitan di wajah Kibum. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengenal Jay dan tak mengenalnya?

Penyakit sok terkenal Kibum kumat lagi. Dia sepertinya lupa kalau Jay jauh lebih populer di bandingkan dirinya.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum" Kibum baru saja selesai mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan keluarganya. Ada ibunya, ayahnya dan adiknya di sana. Seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah ibunya. Dia mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang terakhir ia lakukan sehingga sang ibu memanggil namanya seperti hendak mengadilinya.

"Yes, Mom" sahutnya. Jennie melahap dengan santai makanannya. Memasang wajah iba mengejak pada kakaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?" Kibum langsung mengalihkan eksitensinya dari wajah ibunya ke wajah adik perempuannya. Tatapannya menyipit, seolah mengatai Jennie tentang mulutnya yang selalu mengadu.

Jennie hanya balas dendam, kemarin saat dia jadian dengan Jay, kakaknya itu terlalu banyak ikut campur sampai ayahnya mengamuk. "Dia anak yang baik ibu" Kibum berkata jujur tentang diri Kyuhyun pada ibunya.

"Ayah pernah melihatnya di bar, berpakaian nyaris telanjang dan menggoda rekan kerja ayah" Tuan Kim angkat bicara. Profesi lain tuan Kim adalah penyanyi rapper di club. Itu membuatnya memiliki banyak teman di sana. Kibum mengeriyit, sejak kapan ayahnya begitu peduli dengan cara berpakaian calon pacarnya. Biasanya ia hanya manggut manggut tentang Kibum yang open room di salah satu club, malah mengetuk pintu dan memberikan kondom.

"Ibu dan ayah tahu kau, begitu juga Jennie. Kami tak ingin kau sakit hati."

"Kyuhyun baru saja di fitnah. Jennie hanya terlalu iri karena aku mendapatkan calon dari kalangan baik baik" Kibum masih si keras kepala.

"Jay juga orang baik baik!" Jennie mulai lagi. Tidak pernah terima kalau pacarnya dikatakan penjahat.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk Jay, putuslah secepatnya dengannya" Kibum menasihati dengan wajah acuh tak acuh.

Dan sebuah sendok di banting oleh Jennie di atas meja makan. "Apa cermin di kamarmu tidak berfungsi? Kau dan dia bersahabat baik!" teriak Jennie dan berakhir meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kapan dia mempelajari adegan dramatis seperti itu"—ini tuan Kim, berkomentar atas tindakan putri bungsunya.

"Entahlah, aku akan menghapus channel yang ada dramanya nanti"—Nyonya Kim menghela nafas.

"Ngomong ngomong kalian menerima Jay?" Kibum melirik ke dua orang tuanya.

"Setiap orang punya masa lalu. Jay anak yang jujur dan mengakui bahwa ia perlu berubah" jawab sang ibu bijak. Baiklah Kibum merasa tersindir baru saja, mereka sedang mengatai Kyuhyun yang dalam posisi praduga tak bersalah.

Ika. Zordick

"Shit!" Kibum mengumpat, tak hanya sekali—cukup sering untuk satu jam terakhir. Dia baru saja menemukan kenyataan menjemuhkan. Semakin di pikir semakin perkataan orang orang di rumahnya ada benarnya. Tapi untuk apa Kyuhyun membohonginya?

Untuk menarik perhatiannya?

Kibum rasa, ia selalu tertarik dengan seseorang berpantat sexy seperti Kyuhyun—tak perlu berbohong soal latar belakang atau hobi. Kibum kan merasa sakit hati.

Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia tak mengenal Kibum, dan si pria berwajah manis itu sudah menfollow instagramnya sejak lama.

Kyuhyun mengenal Jay dan Jay mengenalnya, itu sudah menunjukkan betapa Kyuhyun itu bukan manusia baik baik yang hobi belajar dan berasal dari pedesaan. Jay itu tak suka bergaul dengan kutu buku.

"Padahal dia sexy" Kibum menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia teringat temannya yang mengatur pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia harus segera menghubunginya.

" _Hei Kibum, what's up!"_ teman Kibum langsung mengucapkan salam saat dia mengangkat telpon Kibum.

"Siapa Kyuhyun?"

" _Dia teman, ah ukuran dada Hyo—"_

"Aku tak sedang ingin membahas itu, kau berteman dekat dengannya?"

" _Tentu, dia—"_ perkataan teman Kibum itu terputus. Terdengar erangan setelahnya. " _Hei dude! Berapa banyak uangmu yang habis untuknya?"_

"Bitch!" Kibum kembali mengumpat. Cepat dia mematikan sambungan telponnya dan mengecek internet bangkingnya. Secepat kilat dia memblokir kartunya ketika melihat angka terakhir yang di gunakan. Tentu saja tak ia yang memakai, kartunya tak di tangannya—di tangan Kyuhyun, dia yang memberikan.

"Fake ass ho*!" Kibum berdiri dari kursi belajarnya, menendang sekuat tenaga tempat tidurnya dan kemudian melompat melompat ketika merasa nyeri pada kakinya.

END

Happy December Ceria Kihyun.

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu "2nd Thots – Jay Park" yang masih anak anak jangan dengerin! Itu lagu dewasa.

Masih ingat aturannya kan? == REVIEW baby~

Ini masih pembukaan ya. 13 Desember, masih panjang bulan Desember untuk dinikmati bersama wakakaka. Tidak tahu apakah akan banyak author yang mengikuti event ini atau tidak, karena sejujurnya ka tak ingin ka lagi yang menyebarkan undangan atau semacamnya. Wakakakaka


End file.
